The GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology is a kind of skill which manufactures the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) gate scan drive circuit on the TFT array substrate to replace the drive chip manufactured by the external silicon chip. Because the GOA circuit can be directly manufactured around the panel, it can not only decrease the frame thickness of the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel and simplify the manufacture process but product cost also can be reduced to promote the integration level of the liquid crystal panel.
The GOA circuit according to prior art generally comprises a plurality of GOA units which are cascade coupled, and the GOA unit of each stage comprises a pull-up control circuit, a pull-up circuit, a transfer circuit, a pull-down circuit, a bootstrap capacitor, a pull-down holding circuit and a Boast capacitor in charge of boosting voltage level. The pull-up control circuit is in charge of controlling the activation of the pull-up circuit, and generally coupled to the transfer signal or the Gate signal transmitted from the former stage GOA circuit; the pull-up circuit is mainly in charge of outputting the Clock signal to be the Gate signal; the pull-down circuit is in charge of rapidly pulling down the scan drive signal (i.e. the voltage level of the TFT gate) to be low voltage level, i.e. closing the Gate signal after outputting the scan drive signal; the pull-down holding circuit is mainly in charge of keeping the scan drive signal and the Gate signal (generally named as Q point) of the pull-up circuit in the close state (i.e. the negative voltage level), and generally, two pull-down holding modules alternately function; the bootstrap capacitor is in charge of the second boost to the voltage level of the Q point.
In prior art, the basic structure of the GOA circuit is to arrange the parts, such as the pull-up circuit, the pull-up control circuit of the aforesaid GOA unit in the same stage GOA unit, and particularly, the two pull-down holding circuits alternately function in the same stage GOA circuit. However, the pull-down holding circuits of the GOA units of all stages are the same and independent from one another, and the pull-down holding circuits of the GOA units of the adjacent two stages have no interaction and result in that the actual function efficiency of the circuit is lower. Besides, because the pull-down holding circuit of the GOA unit of each stage includes more TFT components, which does not only lead to the overlarge size of the entire GOA unit and increase of the design space occupied by the GOA circuit but also increase the circuit power consumption.